


These Walls Are Paper Thin

by zeke899



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, PWP, Phone Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeke899/pseuds/zeke899
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yokozawa's apartment walls are paper thin and the noises behind them prove that statement to be true as ever. PWP Part 1 of 30 day writing challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Walls Are Paper Thin

This was the third night this week that Yokozawa was kept up all night. He begged for a storm to blow over, to drown out the distracting noises, but fate wasn’t on his side. The walls are paper thin and living next to Masamune was a nightmare. Rabbits were the first things he thought of when he realized how hard their headboard was beating against the wall. As much as it brought him heartache, he was over it as soon as the moans slithered through the cracks. From the first time they’ve had sex, Yokozawa knew Onodera usually followed Masamune’s lead. He could recall only a few amount of times where it might have been the other way around, but knowing Masamune, he really couldn’t tell anymore when it came to Onodera. He swore that if he were to dig into the wall, there would only be a few layers of the hideous wallpaper before finding the naked couple attached to each other like hungry animals. The thought of it was disgusting… so why was he feeling sexually frustrated? 

 

Maybe not sexually, specifically, but definitely frustrated from the lack thereof. His partner, Kirishima, hadn’t been available for quite some time due to work and his daughter catching a severe cold. He stopped by a few times to replenish their medicine stash, however, it didn’t last too long because Kirishima didn’t want him to catch the cold too. He was upset but understood his intentions were good and left it at that. In fact, that was the last time he had a personal conversation with him out of work. 

 

The thumping on his wall was tempting to break that long streak of contact.

 

Whatever Yokozawa chose to do, it would be out of his character and Kirishima wouldn’t let him live it down. Not to mention, it would technically be a favor on his part, so that would put him further into ‘debt’ than ever. Not that it really mattered anymore, but it was an entertaining game of circling the prey for the two men. 

 

“A-agh… Mmm…” He glared up at the ceiling as if it was the one at fault for making so much noise. He was tempted to bang on the wall but the wrath of his friend was nothing to mess with. Maybe he should talk to Kirishima about moving in, that way he wouldn’t have to deal with the fucking next door! His frustration only grew.

 

“Hnng…” He sat up and rubbed his face. “Don’t they ever sleep? God..” He groaned out loud, hoping they would hear. It’s not like he cared any more because he knew damn well that the couple next door knew the walls were so god damn  _ thin.  _ If it was him and his own partner, he would at least sound like he would be enjoying it more! He sighed after mentally cursing them out and rolled over to check the time on his phone. Only one in the morning.

 

He unhooked the phone off of his charger and scrolled through his contacts, highlighting “Zen Kirishima.” He contemplated calling him just to distract his mind (and body) from the rabbits, however, he could be asleep. Well… maybe starting off with an email couldn’t hurt. As soon as he sent it, his phone buzzed. 

 

“Y-you responded that fast!? Were you waiting for something from me?” he asked the piece of technology and read the reply.  _ Well… if he’s awake…  _  he thought. Before he could hesitate, he hit the ‘call’ button and held the phone up to his ear.  _ Now that I think about it, it’s kind of strange for me to be calling him this late.. It’s not like me- _

 

“Takafumi! Pleasure to finally talk to you.” The old man sighed, sort of relieved.

“I feel the same… How’s Hiyori? Is she back in school yet?” There was a pause on the other end of the line before some shuffling was heard.

 

“Yes, she went yesterday. I guess there was a student in class that gave it to her, so hopefully keeping her home stopped it from spreading any further. Why? Are you sick?” Yokozawa had to give credit. He was a good father… not just to Hiyori though in some cases.

 

“No, I’m fine. Just trouble sleeping is all,” he said irritated. The thumping was a little slower, but it wouldn’t be long until it moves back up to speed again. The thought of why that is made him shudder. 

 

“Oh? What’s wrong?” Kirishima asked. Yokozawa contemplated his answer before speaking.

“Let’s just say… these walls are thin,” he groaned out. “And it’s not even half over.” Kirishima laughed. 

 

“Really? Haven’t you said anything to the couple?”

“Mmn… Not really... “ He forgot for an instant that the other didn’t know who he lived next door to. “And I don’t think it’s in my place to either. I wouldn’t hear the end of it from him. ‘Wear headphones,’ ‘move out,’ ignore it.’ Psh, as if it was that easy. I don’t think Masamune knows just how damn loud it is in my room-”

 

“Masamune.. Takano?” Kirishima asked. 

 

“Erm… yes,” Yokozawa replied. He couldn’t help the awkward feeling bubbling up in his chest, but the next question completely wiped it away.

 

“Is that so? Hm… Takafumi, what would you do if I was there right now? With you, hearing Takano-san and Onodera?” The man was at a loss for words.  _ What is he getting at? _ He asked himself. 

 

“Is this your lame attempt at phone sex? Because it’s not working. I don’t even remember the first time we slept together, how do you expect me to-”

“That’s not what I was getting at, however, if you’re going down that rabbit hole, I’ll certainly jump down with you.” The smirk was evident across the other end of the phone and it pissed Yokozawa off. 

“Can it! I would do almost anything to stop them from fucking nearly every night.” He sounded agitated and added fuel to the fire with no one to blame but himself. He was the first one to email the other, anyways. 

 

“Almost?” Yokozawa heard some more shuffling. “Hm… What are you wearing?” 

“Didn’t I just tell you I wasn’t going to-”

“Ah ah ah. You said that was a lame attempt at phone sex. Now I’m wholeheartedly initiating phone sex and you never said you weren’t going to~” Kirishima snickered on his end when he heard the fumbling mess on the other line.

 

“Tch. It’s not going to solve anything. They’re still going to be bucking like rabbits and it’ll sound like I’m getting off on it.” To be honest, had he not been in a relationship and still fawned over Takano, he would most likely doing what he just said, despite how much he would deny it whether he would actually admit to doing it or not. Now, he would just consider it a form of cheating or something on that line and wouldn’t have thought of it to begin with. 

 

“So? Put me on speaker, then you’re not alone,” Kirishima suggested. The darker haired man thought about it and debated whether or not he was up for this. He’s never done anything like this, for one. He can’t remember anything of Kirishima when they supposedly slept together and to top it all off, it was kind of embarrassing. On the other hand, he hasn’t gotten any sexual contact in so long, it was no wonder why he was frustrated so easily. 

 

Kirishima waited and when he heard nothing on the other end, he decided to start whether the other wanted to or not. He wasn’t forcing him to participate or stopping from hanging up somehow so it didn’t matter.

 

“I’m almost naked, just need to take my shirt off. Hold on one moment,” he said as he set the phone down to pull over the item of clothing and returned back into his position. “Mm.. better. Cold though. Now I’ll ask you again. What would you do if I was there?” His tone changed. Less playful and more seductive. 

 

“W-wait, Kirishima.  Won’t your daughter hear you?” he asked, fully concerned. He felt a little stupid for asking, but he had to be sure, just in case he did decide to participate. He could hear a low chuckle.

 

“You see, my walls aren’t as thin as yours, so she won’t be hearing a thing. If I were there, we wouldn’t have to worry about that,” he said. “Maybe I would have to find a sitter, but that’s no issue.”

 

“Kirishima!” Yokozawa stopped the man there. There was no way he was going through with this. No way that he would enjoy it in the first place.

“What? We would be alone and I could hear those noises with you. Maybe persuade the same thing out of you like last time,” he smirked to himself. “You would like that, yeah?”  _ That man has no shame! _ Yokozawa thought. 

 

“I don’t remember so it doesn’t matter,” he said. “Frankly, I can go on believing nothing happened.” He denied it, however, he has questioned it in the past. He heard some more shuffling and really wondered what the other was doing to move around so much. Asking would just fall right into his trap, but curiosity killed the cat.

 

“Kirishima…. What are you doing?” he asked hesitantly. Some more movement could be heard before the blond spoke.

“Getting comfortable for you. Did you want me on my side, back, or stomach?” he asked. “I prefer my back, but whatever works best for you.” Yokozawa leaned back against his pillows and surrendered under his partner. He set his phone on speaker and down beside him.

 

“I’m er… on my side,” he said just as he was rolling to face the phone. With his eyes closed, he could almost imagine the other laying by his side. “I’m on my right side,” he said again. Again, more shuffling was heard.

 

“Mm… alright. I’m facing you. Now, what are you wearing again?” Yokozawa opened his eyes and glanced at his nightwear. 

“Blue cotton pants and a shirt… buttoned up.” Starting this little fiasco wasn’t all that awkward now, but later he knew he would be speaking some things and wondered how far he was able to go without having to really get all flustered and worked up when the other person wasn’t even there to begin with. 

 

“Hm...Since you seem so shy about it, I’ll tell you what to do for now and just jump in when you feel confident, alright? I want you to unbutton your shirt, starting with the top button. Keep it slow, you’re teasing me.” The younger man did as he was told and closed his eyes again just for the sake of his active imagination. While he may not like being told what to do, Kirishima was right. He was hesitant about this, however, the banging on the wall wouldn’t stop and neither would he. Maybe Takano deserves some of his own medicine for a change, no matter how embarrassing it may wind up for him in the end. 

 

“It’s unbuttoned,” he sighed, twirling the end of the fabric between his fingers and sat up to take it off. “And on the floor.” He felt a little cold but ignored it. 

 

“Eager, are we? Hm… I want you to lay on your back… Rub your shoulders with both hands and move down until your waistband. I want to watch you enjoy yourself.” The voice on the other end grew deeper, or was it just his imagination? He turned onto his back and crossed his arms over his chest and rubbed his shoulders. He couldn’t lie, it felt good, however, someone else doing it would feel so much better. 

 

“Mm…” he sighed out and slid his hands down over his chest and stomach, slowing by the waistband of his pants. He couldn’t lie, near halfway down it almost felt as if Kirishima was doing it. Almost.

 

“Good. How do you feel?” 

“Relaxed,” he responded honestly. Nothing but honest could be spoken between the two cellphones. Kirishima smiled to himself.

 

“Good…I want to kiss you right now,” he could barely hear the last part but he could hear it nonetheless. He couldn’t help but crack a smile at how out of character this seemed for the both of them, but well, it would be something to bring up when they do have sex.  “Mm… I’m touching myself right now, you know.” Yokozawa swallowed and looked at his phone. It was a hard sight to imagine (pun intended) because he couldn’t quite imagine the other erect and doing such things to himself because the lack of any memory.

 

“Send me a picture,” he said without thinking. The rustling on the other end of the line stopped for a second.

“..Alright. One moment.” He was then put on hold and looked back up at the ceiling. At least he could put a picture to the words now. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t just a little bit excited. 

 

His phone buzzed and lit up. Right then he could hear Kirishima’s voice again.

“Does that help?”

Yokozawa reached over and grabbed the device and went to his messages to view the photo. If he wasn’t in the mood before, he sure was then. 

 

“It’s only fair I get a picture in return~” Kirishima smirked. “Take the rest of your clothes off first though.” 

“Ah… right…” He sighed. Best to get it over with so they could continue. “I trust you, you know.” He muttered into the receiver before he put the other on hold and opened his camera. He shoved the rest of his clothes off and quickly snapped a photo- camera facing down towards his body-, wanting it to be over with already and hit send. When he returned to the call, he could hear more rustling around.

 

“What are you doing?” He then asked. Kirishima chuckled. 

“That’s the spirit. I’m ah.. Looking at you now… You know, your sexting skills suck,” he chuckled which earned him a growl from the other end.

“It’s not like I’ve done this before!” He admitted. “Just.. Keep talking.” He set his phone back on the pillow beside him and rubbed at his thigh, sort of teasing himself. A stray moan escaped his lips which fell on hyper aware ears. 

 

“Mm… You look good, you know. I can see you’re really excited to get off your neighbors having sex,” Kirishima chuckled. “But as long as I’m here, I think it’s okay.” Yokozawa didn’t say anything and shifted to pump lotion onto his hand from his bedside table.

 

“Ahh...hng..” He heard the other moan from his own hand and wondered what other would sound like had it been him doing those things to him.  _ Best not to get ahead of myself… God, he sounds so sexy though, _ Yokozawa thought with a groan. He wound his fingers around his dick and hissed at the coldness of the lotion. Slow strokes changed that and it didn’t take long for another moan to be released.

 

“You’re ah… enjoying yourself? If only we could rock that headboard of yours,” Kirishima chuckled to himself and continued to spew out his own trail of soft noises. The darker haired man sighed and looked up at the wall that connected his apartment to Takano’s. The noises stopped, so he could only guess that they were done and hopefully asleep. He shifted up a bit and adjusted the pillows behind him so he could relax more. His hand kept a slow pace and twisted and turned which drew out low moans from himself. 

“They’re… they’re finished,” he mumbled into his pillow. He circled his thumb over the head and gave a light squeeze before returning to the slow stroking. 

 

“Are they? And we just started… What a shame.” Yokozawa heard light, breathless moans coming from the speaker and they fueled his fire. He quickened his pace and draped his arm across his bed, towards his phone, and felt disappointed. He groaned out of frustrated and pulled his phone closer.

 

“I want you here,” he said without any shame. “I want you here now.” Kirishima moaned louder in response. His phone must be closer, Yokozawa guessed. 

“T-Takafumi,” he moaned. That’s all the other needed on the tip of his iceberg and without any warning, came over his hand and stomach, long moans trailing with each spasm. 

 

“A-ahh… fuck,” he cursed. “I’m ah… not.. Usually that… shit.” He sat up and wiped his hand off on his shirt, picked up off of the floor. He tossed it towards the hamper and rested an arm over his forehead. “That felt… really good though,” he muttered, more to himself than to his partner. On the other end he could still hear constant rustling as Kirishima was still at it.

 

“Mm… I’m not far behind,” he panted out. Yokozawa shifted and turned towards his phone, looking back at the image he received of the other. He could admit that it was a pleasent photo to look at and could almost get him erect again. 

 

After another moment or so of fragile moans and gasps, Kirishima came with Yokozawa’s name on his lips and fell back onto his bed with a loud thump.

 

“We both needed that, huh?” He chuckled. “Thank you, though. I didn’t think I could sleep earlier. Maybe with all this out of our systems, we can both finally rest.” Takafumi couldn’t agree any more.

  
  


 

The following morning just as Yokozawa was locking his door, Takano exited his apartment with a cigarette in one hand and a lighter in the other. As they made their way towards the exit of the building, Takano stopped the other before he could leave.

 

“Next time, could you keep it down? We were trying to sleep.” The rage of Yokozawa was evident with the crease on his brow when he entered the office later on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you that I haven't written a sex scene in 3 years and have never written phone sex. Ever. So excuse me if this could have been buffed up. It was meant to be under a thousand words but well things got out of hand (hehe). Day one of my 30 day challenge filled with a multitude of fandoms. Thanks for reading!


End file.
